


Dissatifaction and Starvation

by Trashreads



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Finale spoilers, Johnchurch (if you squint), Talks about barfing tar but nothing too descriptive, angst i think, i love stink man vore guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashreads/pseuds/Trashreads
Summary: The sun is gone.And so is John.





	Dissatifaction and Starvation

**Author's Note:**

> HI I WRAMBLE-WROTE THIS BUT I WANTED TO WRITE SMTH FOR MY BOY JOHNATAN HUNGIE WHO I LOVE ENJOY?? ITS BAD

John was ready to die. John had been ready to die for the past one hundred years. Sure the idea of death scared him at first thought, he was only human after all, but after awhile it became another one of his daily thoughts. He was fascinated by it. He was in a sort of Limbo while apart of... whatever he was. The Hunger, Merle had called it. However, he began to call himself “Dissatisfied”. He had told Merle this, and after not having seen Merle for awhile it became more accurate.

When after a year his scouts could find no sign of The Light, “Dissatisfaction” and “Hunger” became “Starvation” and “Fury”.

There was no sign of The Light. No sign of the ship. No sign of Merle. John wasn’t worried. He couldn’t be. The screaming of thousands of voices drowned out his own thoughts. However, he noticed his hands beginning to tremble more.

But one day, just as quickly as it disappeared, The Light was back.

But the starving screams of his old world drowned out his own ability to control the Hunger. It pounced onto the planet, attacking it with everything it had. John didn’t stop it. He needed this. They needed this.

And in the midst of the chaos was Merle. Running along side the human fighter, Burnsides if he remembered correctly. And John felt himself clench up. He was alive. Why didn’t he come talk to him? Could Merle really hold a grudge for 12 years?

Another chorus of screams ripped him from his thoughts, as white eyes peered at him. For the first time in over 100 years, John felt scared.

He did what he was told, not as if he had a choice. He entered parley with Merle. Merle looked confused at first, looking around the room a bit dazed. Than he looked at John, and he froze. Then he smiled. And John couldn’t not smile back.

They talked. Merle had been through a lot. He had two kids, who both sounded wonderful. He had gotten married, which hadn’t worked out. His arm and eye were both gone. Merle was so different than the man who he met so many years ago. A shirtless beach dwarf who liked to wear seashell necklaces and socks with sandals.

Then John realized it: he didn’t want to die. He wanted to meet Mavis and Mookie. He wanted to walk across the faux-moon with Merle while Merle told him more stories of all the things he and Magnus and Taako did. He wanted to go to a beach. He wanted to play chess with Merle, and not have to worry about either of their deaths.

He wanted to _LIVE_.

But it was too late. He was being dragged. Down. Down. Down. He was up to his waist in the black goop. Interesting how something that was comfort to him for years was now going to destroy him. He watched Merle run over to him and try pulling him out. He knew it wasn’t going to help. They both knew John was never made to last.

And than it was black. He slipped from Merle’s grip and fell deeper and deeper into The Hunger. He tried to yell out, but the tar like substance filled his lungs and he slowly slipped away.

And than he woke up.

He lurched upwards and immediately began heaving up that same tar. Water pulled up to the shore and washed it away. John looked around him. He was on a beach. It was morning, but obviously close to sundown. He knew what it meant.

He stood up washed off his hands in the salty water before stretching and removing his jacket. He folded it and sat down, removing his shoes and socks. He let is feet dig into the sand, knowing these moments would be his last. He closed his eyes and listened.

Moments later he heard something. He didn’t have to turn to know that it was Merle. He sighed, and spoke.

“Merle...” his voice sounded dry and cracked, “…will you sit with me? Just... Just for a moment.”

There was a beat of silence. And than he heard sand crunching.

“You got it, buddy.”

He sits down, legs sprawled out in front of him. And he’s staring at John. And John knows he wants to say something.

“We don’t have to talk, lets just… lets just watch this together.”

That was probably the worst thing John ever said to Merle. He wanted to talk to him. He wanted to properly say goodbye. He wanted to ask for forgiveness. But he didn’t. He watched the sunset. The sunset that played outside the Parley room. The last sunset John knew he would see.

And than the sun was gone

And so was John

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You all: write smth you wimp
> 
> Me: *posts this*
> 
> You all: thanks! i hate it!
> 
> ~Edit~  
> Wow there were a LOT of typos when I posted this. Re-read it and fixed them. This kids, is why we don’t post fics at 11 pm
> 
> Follow me on Instagram for bad arts: @trashcomet


End file.
